villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Doe (Se7en)
John Doe is the main antagonist in the 1995 film Seven. He is portrayed by Kevin Spacey. Film John Doe is a psychopathic serial killer obsessed with the seven Deadly Sins of Christianity, and he kills his victims in symbolic murders representing in an attempt (at least in his own mind) to remind the world about the inevitability to avoid these sins. His insanity is based on fanaticism and obsession but did little to damage his knowledge; in fact, his madness may have added to it as he is portrayed as a twisted mastermind who is comfortable with toying with the authorities. Doe particularly seems to enjoy playing games with the film's protagonists, Detective David Mills and Detective William Somerset, in a similiar fashion to killers such as Jack the Ripper. Each of Doe's murders represent one of the Deadly Sins, and include: *Forcing an obese man to feed himself to death (representing the first sin, Gluttony). It is mentioned that a person cannot physically eat themselves to death in one sitting, so Doe eventually deals a heavy blow to the man's stomach, causing it to burst. *Arranging a fatal bloodletting of a rich attorney (representing the second sin, Greed). *Tying up a drug dealer and child molester on a bed for a year, just about keeping him alive and eventually letting him die from shock (representing the third sin, Sloth). *Forcing a man wearing a bladed S&M device to simultaneously rape and kill a prostitute (representing the fourth sin, Lust). *Mutiliating a young model's face to drive her into suicide (representing the fifth sin, Pride). Mills and Somerset eventually track Doe to his apartment, unaware that Doe is out at the time. Doe then comes down the corridor and sees the two detectives at his front door, prompting him to fire upon them. Mills chases Doe out of the building but Doe catches him off guard and aims a gun at the side of his head. Mills is unable to identify the killer as his face is shrouded in darkness, but Doe leaves him alive and disappears. Later, when Mills and Somerset return to the police station, Doe appears to them and intentionally gets himself arrested. The detectives are confused as to why Doe would hand himself in when he is two murders away from completing his "masterpiece", but Doe tells them that there are two more bodies hidden away. He then states that he will show them where the bodies are as long as Mills and Somerset are the only two to accompany him, otherwise he will plead insanity. The detectives agree and Doe directs them in their police car to the location of the bodies. Throughout the journey, Mills desperately and aggressively attempts to understand Doe's reasons for his actions, with Doe calmly stating that God told him to reveal to mankind what an awful and tragic place the world has become. They arrive in a desert area in the middle of nowhere and a delivery van steadily approaches them, alarming Somerset. As he halts the van in its tracks, the driver claims that he was told to arrive at this location at this precise time to deliver a box. While Somerset looks at the box curiously, unsure whether he should open it or not, Doe tells Mills that he admires him. When Mills questions him on this, Doe reveals that he was jealous of his normal life (representing the sixth sin, Envy) and went to visit Mills' wife Tracy, attempting to "play husband" by raping her. Since this didn't work out, Doe decapitated her, and Somerset is horrified to find that the box contains Tracy's severed head. Somerset rushes back to Mills in an attempt to prevent him from killing Doe, knowing that is what the killer wants, but Doe provokes him further by telling Mills that Tracy was pregnant, as she had been keeping it a secret from him. Doe then awaits the inevitable punishment for his Deadly Sin, and unable to contain his fury and distress, Mills shoots him repeatdely (despite Somerset's objections). Even after his death, Doe's plan still succeeds since his masterful manipulation had prompted Mills to complete the seventh and final sin, Wrath. Following Doe's death, Mills becomes catatonic and is taken away by the police, much to Somerset's discomfort. 81810_6624_148174_LP49.jpg|John as a kid 81804_6624_148174_Helo - Copy.jpg|being abused by his mother 81804_6624_148174_Helo.jpg se7en_sloth_04.jpg|John Doe to kill his very first victim that the sin is Sloth in the year 1994 se7en_sloth_07 - Copy - Copy.jpg|John Follows the dealer Pedophile se7en_sloth_07 - Copy.jpg se7en_sloth_07.jpg|John is Disgust by the dealer se7en_sloth_09.jpg|John after tieing his third victim starts to take samples eyes.JPG|The eyes of a Killer PAGE04-fullpage.JPG|John biting his fingerprints so the police can't identity him PAGE04-step7.JPG Page06 - Copy (2).jpg|John with the box contains samples of the sloth victim Page01 - Copy.jpg|John Writing on his Journal Page01.jpg Page06 - Copy.jpg Page06.jpg|John in his Apartment 69592_5674_148174_q7S7.jpg|John before his next victim and the sin Gluttony se7en_gluttony_pg04 - Copy.jpg|John picks up a knife to make some food for the fat man se7en_gluttony_pg04.jpg 69594_5674_148174_jImu - Copy (2).jpg 69594_5674_148174_jImu - Copy.jpg|brings the food to the fat man to eat forcibly 69594_5674_148174_jImu.jpg|John's Evil Twisted Smile 69617_5674_148174_777H - Copy.jpg 69617_5674_148174_777H.jpg|leaves after writing the word of the sin gluttony moments later the fat man dies after bursting his stomach 82429_6690_148174_cKwE (1) - Copy.jpg|John outside the law firm building 82429_6690_148174_cKwE (1).jpg|John goes inside the law firm building 82429_6690_148174_cKwE - Copy.jpg|goes to his next victim 82429_6690_148174_cKwE.jpg 82435_6690_148174_Z3u2.jpg|John in a courtroom 82436_6690_148174_7206.jpg|John asked the lawyer if he can get a picture 82440_6690_148174_RKoK.jpg|Telling the lawyer how ruthless he is and should pay for his sin Greed 82451_6690_148174_MJNI.jpg 82492_6690_148174_04Jw.jpg 82506_6690_148174_3Ixq - Copy (2).jpg 82506_6690_148174_3Ixq - Copy.jpg 82507_6690_148174_5yIb - Copy.jpg 82507_6690_148174_5yIb.jpg|tells the lawyer to cut a pound of flesh from his body 82514_6690_148174_56HJ.jpg 82520_6690_148174_OpKk.jpg|Threatens him to kill him if he does not cut a flesh from his body wrath3 - Copy.jpg|John thinking wrath3.jpg wrath4 - Copy (2).jpg|Joe goes to a Catholic Church wrath4.jpg wrath4 - Copy.jpg|John Prays wrath5 - Copy.jpg wrath5.jpg|Moments before going go kill his next victim the sin Lust 72.jpg|John spots Mills and Somerset 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_001.jpg|John fires at Mills John Doe.png|Doe aiming a gun at Detective David Mills, with his face shrouded in shadow twopanels.jpg|John Doe Escapes the Police se7en_1995_the_life_of_john_doe.jpg|The sketch of John Doe se7en_lust_preview-5.jpg|John in pain after escaping the police 81800_6624_148174_S1PJ - Copy (2).jpg|John in shock of a woman who would be the next victim the sin Lust 81800_6624_148174_S1PJ - Copy (3).jpg|John Goes to the bathroom 81800_6624_148174_S1PJ - Copy (4).jpg 81818_6624_148174_P4ha.jpg|John see the woman with a man 81819_6624_148174_YDuQ - Copy.jpg|John looking for a murder weapon 81819_6624_148174_YDuQ.jpg NOV084366.jpg|John after killing his pride sin victim PART FOUR.JPG|Moments before the murder of Tracy Mills and his own sin Envy 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_002.jpg|John walking to the Police Station 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_003.jpg John Doe 3.png|Doe appears before Mills and Somerset Covered in blood by his Pride sin victim 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_005.jpg|"i like to speak with my lawyer please" 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_007.jpg John Doe 4.png|Doe in a police car John Doe 5.png|Doe explaining his 'masterpiece' to Mills and Somerset 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_008.jpg John Doe 6.png|Doe watches as Somerset opens the box containing Tracy's head 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_013.jpg|Waiting for Mills to kill him the last sin Wrath Doe's death.png|Doe accepting his fate Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Vigilante Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutilators Category:Rapists Category:Extremists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Xenophobes Category:Gunmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Sadomasichists